Tu sais quoi ? Je t'aime, mais pas toi
by Scrounshy
Summary: La catégorie n'a rien à voir, je ne trouvais pas ce que je voulais. Un OS où aucun personnage n'est cité, cela vous tente ? A vous de décider avec quels personnages vous voulez le lire :)


Tu sais quoi ? Je t'aime, mais pas toi.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a t-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse de lui ?

Un idiot !  
Il ne me comprend pas. Je ne suis qu'une bonne amie pour lui.  
Que dois-je faire de plus ? Je fais déjà tout mon possible pour le satisfaire !  
Mon dieu ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Je vais finir par quitter.  
Définitivement.  
Chaque jour, il se passe quelque chose. Chaque jour, on rigolent, mais on se crient dessus. Chaque jour, je l'aime un peu plus. Et chaque jour, mon coeur se fend un peu plus.  
Quand sera t-il heureux ?  
Lorsqu'il aura entièrement brisé mon coeur ? Lorsqu'il aura perforé mon âme ?  
Je ne veux pas.  
Je veux être heureuse, je veux être avec lui. Mais pourquoi ne me comprend t-il pas ?  
Il me rend jalouse, il aime ça. Me voir m'isolée dans un coin à l'écart de tous et pleurer.  
M'a t-il déjà vu ?

Il passe toute ses journées avec moi.  
Mais il ne remarque rien.  
Suis-je si petite à ses yeux pour qu'il ne me voit pas ?  
Quelqu'un prend t-il déjà toute la place dans son coeur ?  
Je lui ai posé la question.  
Je n'ai entendu que la brise du vent qui faisait volé mes cheveux.  
Je n'ai vu que son regard se baissé.  
Rien de plus.  
Et pourtant, chaque jour j'ai de l'espoir qui naît en moi.  
Chaque phrase qu'il prononce...  
J'espère qu'elle m'est destinée.  
A moi et à moi seule, je ne veux pas que ces mots sortent de sa bouche pour une autre personne.  
Je ne le supporterait pas.

Mais que puis-je faire de plus si ce n'est qu'attendre qu'il me remarque ?  
Qu'il remarque ce que j'éprouve pour lui.  
Qu'il remarque mon regard qui est toujours dirigé vers lui.  
Qu'il lise l'inquiétude dedans lorsqu'il est en danger.  
Qu'il lise tout l'amour que j'éprouve quand il est proche de moi...  
Un jour, je l'ai vu discuté avec une jolie fille.  
Je ne me suis pas inquiétée. C'était juste une amie à ce qu'il racontait.  
Tous les jours, il me parlait d'elle.  
Ô combien j'aurais aimé qu'il souffre autant que moi j'ai souffert pendant toutes ces heures où il la complimentait, où il me racontait des choses de sa vie si magique, où il l'adorait tellement.

Je l'avais remarqué bien sur.  
Son regard à elle.  
C'était le même que le mien.  
Et lorsqu'elle est arrivée à notre table.  
Et qu'il m'a dit qu'il l'avait invitée à l'improviste.  
J'ai craquée.  
Je me suis enfuie le plus vite possible.  
J'ai pleurée.  
Je n'en pouvais plus, il s'éloignait de moi, je ne le supportait pas.  
Elle me le prenait, elle me le volait.  
Elle n'avait pas le droit !  
Cette fichue fille... si belle, si parfaite.  
J'étais jalouse, je voulais la tuée, lui faire du mal, lui montrait à quel point ce qu'elle faisait me faisait souffrir, moi.  
Je voulais me venger.

Un jour, étrangement, il était venu seul.  
Nous étions à notre table habituelle.  
Je résistais, il le fallait.  
Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me laissée allée devant lui.  
Alors je souriais, j'acquiesçais à tout ce qu'il disait.  
Il avait l'air si inspiré.  
Il avait l'air de l'aimée.  
Et moi, dans tout ça ?  
Après tout ce temps passé ensemble, après tout ce temps où tu as essayé de me faire tombée amoureuse de toi, après tout ce temps où je l'ai été.  
Tu me laisses de côté ?  
Tu n'as pas honte ?

Je lui coupais la parole, cette question, je voulais en connaître la réponse.  
_**« Si un ami s'éloignait de toi sans que tu ne puisses rien faire, rien dire, que ferais-tu ? »**_  
Et il m'avait simplement posé une autre question.  
_**« Comment ça ? »**_  
Comme s'il ne comprenait pas.  
_**« Si elle te parlait de moins en moins souvent, si elle passait moins de temps avec toi, si elle rigolait moins avec toi, que ferais-tu ? »**_  
Alors là, il avait souri.  
Je ne comprenais pas ce comportement, j'étais sérieuse, moi.  
_**« Dans ce cas je lui dirais simplement que je pense à lui. »**_  
Dans ce cas, je pense à _toi._

J'avais envie de te le dire.  
Mais comment aurais-tu réagis ?  
Tu aurais tout de suite fais le rapprochement.  
Tu aurais peut-être ris.  
Puis tu aurais remarqué que j'étais sérieuse.  
Alors tu te serais levé, tu m'aurais tourné le dos et tu m'aurais dis _**« Non, je suis désolé, mais ça ne va pas être possible. »**_  
Mon coeur en saignait déjà.  
Alors je te remerciais, et je me taisais, t'écoutant à moitié, toujours parlant sur ta nouvelle amie.  
Tu me regardais dans les yeux, et pourtant...  
Pourtant tu ne remarquais pas l'envie de pleurer qui m'avait pris quelques secondes plus tôt.

Idiot.  
Je me levais et partais, sans dire un mot, je ne pouvais pas me retenir plus longtemps.  
Tu sais, je t'aime depuis beaucoup plus de temps que tu ne le penses.  
Tu me dis ça, toi aussi, des « Je t'aime ! » à tout bout de champs.  
Mais tu ne t'imagines pas l'effet que cela me fait.  
Je suis heureuse car je sais que je compte un peu pour toi, que je suis là, que j'existe pour toi pour que tu me le dise.  
Mais ces simple mots me font l'effet d'un poignard planté en plein coeur, le déchirant au passage.  
Car je sais que tout ça, c'est faux.  
Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Tu ne m'aimeras peut-être jamais.  
Mais tu sais, je suis heureuse.

Je suis heureuse car je t'ai rencontré. Tu auras été la plus belle chose de ma vie, mais aussi la plus douloureuse.  
Je n'imaginais pas la vie sans toi, jusqu'à maintenant.  
Je sais que je dois passer à autre chose, mais c'est dur.  
Je n'y arriverais peut-être jamais.  
Alors je me dis que je souffrirais de cette erreur toute ma vie.  
Je te laisse vivre la tienne.  
Soit heureux avec cette fille, et j'espère qu'elle ne te fera jamais souffrir.  
En tout cas, je voudrais que tu te rappelles d'une chose.  
Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime encore, et je t'aimerais toujours.  
Je sais que cela ne sera jamais réciproque, que mes sentiments ont toujours été à sens unique, mais je ne peux rien y faire.  
Le destin m'a ordonné de t'aimé.  
Cupidon n'avait plus qu'une seule flèche dans sa poche.  
Au moins, je suis contente, car tu ne souffriras pas, toi.  
Je la vois en face de moi, souriante, arrivant vers toi.  
Je suis restée là, plantée au milieu du chemin.  
Je savais que je faisais un énorme choix, que j'allais le regretter, mais je n'y pouvait rien.  
Je voulais que tu sois heureux.

Eh puis, je me suis retournée vers vous, le visage baignant dans mes propres larmes mais le sourire aux lèvres.  
Vous voir ainsi m'a réchauffé le coeur.  
J'aurais aimé être à la place de cette fille.  
Eh puis, tu t'es écarté d'elle, tu lui as dit quelque mots, et elle est partie en courant.  
Je n'avais pas compris.  
Elle t'aimait, tu l'aimais.  
Pourquoi la laissée partir ?

Idiot !  
Alors là, tu t'es tourné vers moi, un énorme sourire chaleureux sur ton beau visage.  
Tu t'es avancé alors que j'essuyais mes larmes.  
D'autres coulaient en même temps.  
Puis, tu n'étais qu'a quelques centimètres de moi.  
Tu as décidé de poser tes lèvres sur les miennes.  
J'étais surprise.

Un nombre incalculable d'émotions sont passées en moi à cet instant.  
Mais j'étais heureuse que tu fasses ce geste.  
Ensuite, tu t'es reculé et tu as essuyé mes larmes.  
Mon coeur renaissait petit à petit.  
J'espèrais que tu ne me dises pas au revoir.  
Que tu partes loin de moi.  
Ou que le matin, tu te réveilles en ayant tout oublié.  
Cela me tuerait pour de bon.  
Et là, tu m'as prise dans tes bras, tu t'es excusé.  
Tu m'as supplié de te pardonner, tu m'as encore plus serrée contre toi.  
Je me suis accrochée à ta veste, je ne voulais en aucun cas te quitter.  
Puis, doucement à l'oreille, tu m'as soufflé ceci.  
**_« Je t'aime. »_**  
Cette fois, tu ne rigolais pas.  
Tu m'embrassais de nouveau, alors que moi aussi, je te les soufflais.  
Tu as pris ma main doucement dans la tienne, et tu m'as tirée vers toi, m'obligeant à avancé.  
_**« Viens, nous allons profiter de tout le temps que nous avons. L'éternité en fait. »**_  
J'ai ris aux éclats avant de te rejoindre.

Tu venais, toi, en un instant...  
Tu venais de souffler sur toute mes blessures.  
Tu les as faites partir loin.  
Elles sont devenues un mauvais souvenir, mais elle ne sont plus là.  
A la place, il y a toi, toi, et encore toi.  
Du bohneur entre nous, et du temps pour nous.  
Je t'aime, et tu m'aimes aussi, cette fois, j'en suis sûre.  
Je n'ai plus aucune raison de souffrir.  
Tu viens de me sauvée d'un puit de tristesse sans fond.  
Je te remercie.  
Je t'aime !


End file.
